Syakesan
Syakesan/Sal (しゃけさん) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of the employees of the court, but is revealed to be the antagonist near the end of the game. He is the elder twin brother of Samekichi, and is the son of Old. Appearance In his shark form he appears as a white shark with red, oval shaped eyes and white pupils. He has a slight blush visible underneath his eyes and he is almost always smiling. Upon revealing his true motives the white in his eyes turns black and blood begins to fall from both eyes. He also grows four arm like limbs from below his fins. In his humanoid form Sal appears remarkably similar to Samekichi. His white hair is slightly long and messy and his dorsal fin protrudes from the top of his head. He wears a white suit accented with light gray. Six buttons are visible along the front of his suit. His shirt is dark gray and his tie is black. He also wears white pants, black shoes and black gloves. Personality At the beginning of the game, he seems to have an innocent, very kind, and warm personality. However, after he reveals his true self, it shows how corrupted by the red sea he really is. He is described to be a manipulative, sadomasochist that is a bit of a sore loser when things don't go his way. He has a deep, twisted obsession with Wadanohara for some reason. He seems to be quite jealous of Samekichi, saying things like "Is he that good to you?" and getting visibly shaken after Wadanohara mentions Samekichi. Background Syakesan was once a normal citizen of the Blue Sea, before the Red Sea corrupted him in his youth. As seen in one of Mogeko's omakes, Sal was corrupted some time during his later adolescence. He seemed to be quite the irritated child growing up, and wore matching outfits with his younger twin brother, Samekichi. Appearances ''Major'' *Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Main Antagonist Relationships Wadanohara Cast Samekichi Younger twin brother. Despises him. Old Father; but Syakesan doesn't know that Old is his father, like everyone else in the series. Wadanohara One-sided love interest. Mikotsuhime His princess. Other Characters Trivia *Even though he goes by 'Sal' and 'Syakesan', those both aren't his real name. According to Mogeko, they are both just nicknames. http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/76133865612/wadanohara-translation-notes-and-juicy-tidbits * The possible origin for 'Sal' might be that it is the first three letters of the word 'Salmon', and the possible origin of 'Syake' might be that it translates to 'Salmon' in English. ** Another possible origin is that 'Syake' is spelled as Sha-ke-sa-n, which sounds relatively like 'shark. *As stated in the manga(book), his favourite colour is red. His favourite food is seaweed and sweet white things. His speciality is long-distance swimming and having a cute appeal. Gallery * Visit Syakesan/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"I just love to see that face . . ." * "I lied!" * "I love that about you, Wadanohara... ♪" (Bonus Room) References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Sea of Death Category:Animals